


the moon courts the stars

by yunmin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/pseuds/yunmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey goes to visit Finn in the medbay, and finds that there's not only someone else there already, but that person is <i>singing</i> to Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon courts the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt: poe/rey, 'I didn't know you could sing,' off this [prompt list.](http://drinkupthesunrise.tumblr.com/post/136686004546/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and) Take it as pre-relationship/pre-ot3 if you'd like, or plain old frienship if not, it doesn't bother me. Still taking prompts on [tumblr](drinkupthesunrise.tumblr.com) if anyone is interested one. Title taken from Heather Dale's [Stars](https://open.spotify.com/track/4TfjMKdW1ZXMC9p1KZ9WaK), of which some of the lyrics also feature below. Please listen to it, it's a lovely song (though I cannot be blamed for the existential crisis that takes place when you imagine Oscar Isaac singing it though.)

Rey only means to peek into the Medbay, to check that Finn is still breathing between loading stuff onto the Falcon for her early morning departure. The Med Droids and Dr Kalonia have repeatedly assured her that he will be fine, that the Resistance will give him the finest care it possibly can. Her mission to find Skywalker is essential, but Rey cannot shake the feeling that she’s making a mistake leaving him.

He came back for her. He’s in this state because of her. If she hadn’t interfered – he’d be safe on some backwater planet, far away from this whole mess. It’s only natural that she feels protective over him.

So her feet take her back to the medbay. But this time, unlike every other time she’s been to visit Finn, he is not alone. There’s a man sitting in her chair. And he’s _singing_.

The song is unfamiliar to Rey. This is not a surprise in any way. Jakku, a planet of Scavengers, was hardly known for music. The closest thing to it was the way the wind would sweep through the AT-AT, creating a whistling noise which was, after so many years, the closest thing Rey knew to home. This song is not like that. It is warm. The man’s voice is low and soft; swelling over the long notes at the end of the lines. Rey feels at peace when she hears it.

She stands at the door. The moment before her is so tranquil that she has no wish to disturb it. So she remains as still as possible, willing herself not to make a sound.

Then BB-8 rolls up alongside her, chattering about something or other. Rey doesn’t quite catch what he says. But the man hears him, and stops singing, and the spell breaks. The man turns to look at them. BB-8 chirps something about him not getting any sleep, in a chiding manner Rey hadn’t previously heard from the Droid.

“Yeah, Buddy, I know,” he replies. Rey takes the time to actually look at him, and realises who it is. Poe Dameron, BB-8’s owner and Finn’s pilot – well, the Resistance’s Pilot. This isn’t the first time she’s laid eyes on him, but before he’d been in his flight gear in the command room and there had been jubilation in his eyes. Now, he just looks tired. “I’ll get some rest soon. How about you go and see R2 before he leaves?”

BB-8 issues a response in the affirmative, but it’s undercut with a tone of dissent - that the droid knows that he’s being sent away, but is willing to go along with it just this once. After he trundles off, Poe looks to Rey. “Speaking of sleep, shouldn’t you be getting some? You’ve got a mission tomorrow morning.”

Poe makes a good point, but even he must be aware of the hypocrisy of it. He has clearly not seen the right side of his bed any time recently. The entire Resistance seems to be running on fumes.

“I heard you singing,” Rey says. “I didn’t know you could sing.” She says it and realises how stupid it sounds; she doesn’t know anything about Poe, really. He’s the Resistance’s best pilot, a good man by all accounts, but that’s it.

“You’ve just been let in to the Resistance’s best kept secret.” Poe smiles weakly. “If your mission to Skywalker fails, the General’s going to rig up a speaker system that covers all the First Order systems, and I’m going to sing them all to sleep.”

“I think that would work,” Rey offers, put slightly off kilter by the mention of her mission failing. But Poe’s smile breaks into a genuine one. “It was a nice song.”

“You only heard half of it,” Poe says. “Before BB-8 oh so rudely interrupted.” Poe says all of this in jest, clearly not baring one iota of a grudge. Rey thinks she could like him; he reminds her a little of Han Solo, who was a softie underneath all those layers of grit.

“You could continue…?”

Rey says it quietly; she doesn’t want to push him, not even sure if he’d be comfortable singing with an audience that isn’t just an unconscious ex-stormtrooper.

“I could, could I?” Poe laughs, a gentle little thing. “We could really do with another chair, though, you should sit.” He starts to move out of the one he’s sitting in, but Rey shakes her head. The floor will do for her, head leaning against the thin mattress that Finn rests on.

“I’m fine here,” she says.

Poe quirks an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything. “Okay, here goes nothing. Tell me if I’m going off key.” Rey has no idea what that means, but it doesn’t matter because there is his voice again. _So to those of low bearing_ , he sings, soft and gentle, _and those born to fly_ , and Rey finds herself drifting off, circled in the warm embrace of the words. _To those who; sweat, sing, and sail under the sky._


End file.
